Mantan Terindah dan Bukti (Sekuel dari Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku)
by renyou
Summary: FF gaje abal-abal Oikage couple, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baku, tanpa EYD (Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan), OOC. Kelanjutan hubungan Oikawa dan Kageyama setelah berpacaran.


_Mantan Terindah dan Bukti_

* * *

"Yang bener loe Kageyama?!" kata Hinata nyolot.

Iya, dia nggak percaya waktu Kageyama bilang kalo dia udah dipersunting –coret– diterima sama Oikawa untuk jadi pacarnya.

Sugawara yang dari tadi cuma melongo langsung sumringah pas tau kalo Kageyama udah jadian sama orang yang bisa buat Kageyama suka nyampah alias curhat ke Sugawara.

"Bagus deh Kageyama! Akhirnya elo nggak bakal curhat lagi ke gue." kata Sugawara pake tampang watados.

Daichi geleng-geleng kepala ngelihat kelakuan istri tercintanyah itu. Dia juga nggak ketinggalan ngucapin selamat ke Kageyama.

"Selamat ya Kageyama! Btw, punya pacar itu emang enak, ya kan Sugawara?" kata Daichi sambil ngelirik Sugawara pake tampang mesum sampe orang yang dilirik bergidik ngeri.

"Kageyama kalo pacaran yang baik-baik aja ya? Jangan kayak kids jaman now yang pacaran suka main gelap-gelapan karena nenek gue bilang itu berbahaya." sahut Yamaguchi.

" _Kok gue ngerasa omongan Yamaguchi kayak lirik lagu ya?_ " pikir Kageyama.

"Jadi elo pacaran sama orang yang sok ganteng itu Kageyama?" tanya Tanaka nyolot, dia emang benci tingkat dewa sama Oikawa.

"Dia emang ganteng kali Tanaka-san." jawab Kageyama lempeng.

"Paling elo pacaran karena dia tajir kan?" kata Tsukishima sarkastik.

"Ngajak _gelut_ lu ya?!" jawab Kageyama nggak terima.

"Udah-udah! Kageyama, gue ikut seneng kalo elo emang beneran pacaran sama Oikawa. Tapi loe juga musti tau batasan-batasan orang pacaran itu gimana karena elo juga musti mikirin nasib orang tua loe, nasib bangsa dan negara kita, nasib saudara sebangsa dan setanah air ini kalo elo pacaran yang macem-macem. Soalnya kalo nggak gitu, bangsa ini akan–"

"I-iya, iya, Nishinoya-san, saya ngerti kok." kata Kageyama motong omongan Nishinoya supaya cowok itu nggak kebablasan untuk pidato kenegaraan.

Kageyama jadi salting pas semua orang langsung mencie-ciein(?) dirinya. Dia lega karena temen-temen SMA-nya ini pada merestui hubungannya sama Oikawa

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda...

"Yaelah! Ngapain gue bohong coba?!" bentak Oikawa.

"Elo pacaran sama Kageyama cuma untuk balas dendam aja kan? Atau elo pacaran sama dia karena elo mau jadiin dia pelampiasan, gara-gara kita nggak bisa lanjut ke tingkat nasional waktu itu?" tanya Iwaizumi sambil berkacak pinggang khas ibu kos yang lagi nagih bayar uang kos di awal bulan.

"Iwa-chan, loe tega banget sih! Gue beneran pacaran sama Kageyama karena gue suka sama diaaaa! Suwer deh, sumprit, nggak bo'ong!"

"Oikawa-san, biarpun sifat Kageyama kayak raja diktator gitu, tapi Kageyama juga temen saya, saya nggak terima kalo Oikawa-san cuma jadiin Kageyama sebagai pelampiasan!" sahut Kunimi.

"Ini _kunyuk_ satu juga, ngapain sih loe ikut-ikutan pitnah gue kayak Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa jadi dongkol, dari tadi dia kena fitnah melulu pas dia bilang dia sama Kageyama udah jadian. Bukannya diselametin, dia malah disumpahin sama temen-temen SMA-nya.

"Oikawa-san, asal Oikawa-san tau ye, mana mungkin Oikawa-san pacaran sama Kageyama. Jelas-jelas waktu itu Kageyama curhat ke saya sama Kunimi kalo Oikawa-san nolak dia." kata Kindaichi yang malah semakin mengompori yang lain untuk ikut nyumpahin Oikawa.

"Ngeri banget sih lu Oikawa! Padahal kita semua kan udah kuliah, apalagi sekarang lu satu tim bola voli sama Kageyama." timpal Matsukawa.

"Kita harus selamatkan Kageyama guys, dari Oikawa-san!" teriak Kindaichi sok pahlawan.

"Iya terserah kalian aja. Capek abang deeek, CAPEEEEEKKK!"

Pada akhirnya nggak ada satupun yang percaya sama omongan Oikawa kalo dia udah pacaran sama Kageyama.

* * *

_Mantan Terindah dan Bukti_

"Hari ini beli susu rasa apa ya?"

Hari ini nggak lupa, sepulang kuliah Kageyama langsung mampir ke Indomei untuk beli minuman kesukaannya, yaitu susu. Pas Kageyama lagi cap cip cup milih rasa susu apa yang harus dia beli, seorang cowok berwajah ketjeh juga masuk ke Indomei. Cowok itu langsung berjalan ke arah Kageyama.

"Cowok unyu yang udah taken masa jalan ke Indomei sendirian?"

Kageyama udah mau nampar orang yang udah SKSD ke dia itu, dia nggak terima digodain kalo bukan Oikawa yang godain. Tangan Kageyama udah terkepal, siap untuk memberi bogem mateng ke orang asing ini, tapi kepalan tangannya langsung meregang begitu tau orang yang godain dia ternyata adalah Oikawa.

"O-Oikawa-san?!"

Kageyama gelagapan, dia sampe nggak berani natap mata Oikawa.

"Tobio-chan, lagi ngapain disini sendirian?" tanya Oikawa.

"Beli susu. Oikawa-san sendiri ngapain kesini?"

"Beli roti melon. Ya masa beli kue cucur, makanan favorit gue kan roti melon."

Kageyama cuma ber-'Oh' ria. Dia bingung mau jawabin apa omongan Oikawa barusan.

"Udah nemu susu apa yang mau dibeli?" tanya Oikawa.

Mau nggak mau, Kageyama asal nyomot aja susu apa yang dia pengen beli.

"Mamah, kakak ini ngambil dot adek maaaaah! Huweeeee!"

Kageyama sampe nggak sadar kalo susu yang dia ambil adalah susu dari dot bocah yang kebetulan belanja bareng mamanya di Indomei.

"E-eh?! Maaf ya bu, maaf dek, saya nggak lihat tadi."

Kageyama langsung cepet-cepet ngembaliin dot yang dia ambil ke adek itu dan membungkuk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf.

"Pfffttt... Dasar ceroboh."

Kageyama terkejut begitu mendengar suara tawa Oikawa. Nggak berapa lama, Kageyama terkesima melihat wajah ganteng pacarnya itu ternyata semakin ganteng kalo ketawa. Apalagi yang bikin kokoronya doki-doki adalah Oikawa ketawa karena ulahnya.

"Kuso kawaii ne Tobio-chan..."

Oikawa sendiri juga nggak sadar kalo dia memuji Kageyama imut, meskipun masih ada kata-kata kuso karena sifat tsun-tsun Oikawa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang jalan kaki berdua setelah nemu barang yang mereka pengen beli.

Kageyama bingung harus ngelakuin apa. Dia yakin, wajahnya udah merah gara-gara gugup jalan bersampingan sama Oikawa. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya akhirnya Kageyama mutusin buat denger lagu dari handphonenya pake headset.

Oikawa yang pundung karena dikacangin sama Kageyama langsung nyomot salah satu earplug dari headset Kageyama.

"Oikawa-san jangaaaaan!" teriak Kageyama.

Tapi terlambat, Oikawa udah denger lagu apa yang Kageyama puter di playlist aplikasi mp3-nya.

 _Mau dikatakan apa lagi  
Kita tak akan pernah satu  
Engkau disana aku disini  
Meski hatiku memilihmu_

Ternyata Kageyama lagi ngedengerin lagunya Raisa, mantan terindah.

Oikawa langsung ngelirik Kageyama sambil senyam-senyum nggak jelas bikin Kageyama jadi salting sekaligus curiga.

"Cieeeeee, emang loe punya mantan pacar ya Tobio-chan?"

 **JLEB**

" Gue yakin sih, loe baru pertama kali pacaran kan? "

 **JLEB**

"Elo sih mana punya mantan terindah."

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Oikawa ini bener-bener kampretos sambalados, walaupun udah pacaran sama Kageyama tapi dia ternyata masih suka mengintimidasi Kageyama.

Wajah Kageyama berubah jadi mellow, kalo dipikir-pikir dia emang nggak pernah pacaran, beda dari Oikawa yang dia tau punya bayak fans, dan rata-rata para fansnya itu udah pernah pacaran sama Oikawa. Dan Kageyama baru sadar kalo sewaktu-waktu Oikawa bakal mutusin dia sama kayak Oikawa mutusin para pacarnya yang dulu.

Oikawa yang dari tadi senyam-senyum nggak jelas karena berhasil godain Kageyama, jadi merasa bersalah pas ngelihat raut wajah imut pacarnya itu hilang.

"Tobio-chan, maafin gue ya? Gue bego banget sih ngomong kayak gitu ke elo."

Kageyama cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja tanpa mau ngelihat wajah Oikawa.

"Tobio-chaaaaan, kok elo nggak mau ngelihat ke gue sih?"

Kali ini Kageyama cuma diem aja.

Tiba-tiba Oikawa langsung nangkup wajah Kageyama.

"Tatap mata gue Tobio-chan! Jangan pikir karena dulu gue suka gonta-ganti pacar, lantas gue punya mantan terindah. Karena sekarang ini yang gue cinta cuma elo seorang." kata Oikawa lebay.

Mas-mas penjual bakso yang lewat sampe terharu ngelihat adegan romantis Oikage.

"Kalo pun hubungan kita nggak bertahan lama, maka gue bakal jadiin elo sebagai mantan terindah gue!" lanjut Oikawa.

Kageyama terharu denger omongan Oikawa. Dan dia pun bilang,

"Oikawa-san, aku yakin aku nggak akan pernah jadi mantan terindah untuk Oikawa-san. Karena aku yakin hubungan kita bakal lanjut sampe ke pelaminan, atau bahkan sampe _a thousand years_!"

Entah kenapa Kageyama jadi ikut ketularan kelebayan Oikawa.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII!" teriak Oikawa dalam hati.

Dia udah nggak tahan untuk menodai kepolosan Kageyama. Sebelum Oikawa berhasil menerkam Kageyama tiba-tiba muncul backsound lagu Bukti dari Virgoun.

"Uuuughh! Co cwiiiiiiiit!" teriak Hinata yang tiba-tiba udah muncul di belakang Oikawa.

Ternyata lagu Bukti dari Virgoun itu muncul dari radio yang dibawa sama Tanaka.

"Ternyata loe emang bener pacaran sama Kageyama toh Shittykawa?!" sahut Iwaizumi yang udah berdiri disamping Hinata.

Oikawa sama Kageyama kaget begitu tau ternyata temen-temen mereka pada berdiri dibelakang Hinata, Tanaka, sama Iwaizumi.

"Kalian kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Kageyama heran.

"I-iya, kita semua mau jajan cilok tapi nggak taunya kita malah ketemu elo sama Raja besar." alibi Hinata.

"Sore newlyweds! Cieeeeeeee pacaran sore-sore nich!" –Nishinoya.

"Oikawa-san ternyata beneran pacaran sama Kageyama!" –Kunimi.

"Buset dah! Ini serius kalian berdua pacaran?!" –Kindaichi.

"Enyahkan tangan kotormu itu dari Kageyama!" teriak Tanaka nggak terima karena Oikawa udah grepe-grepe pipi Kageyama.

"Cepet halalin Kageyama, Oikawa!" –Hanamaki.

Oikawa ngamuk karena dia ngerasa waktu pacarannya diganggu, asap hitam udah ngebul dari atas kepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! TAIK KALIAN SEMUA!"

"O-Oikawa-san?!" kata Kageyama kaget begitu Oikawa langsung narik pergelangan tangannya dan ngajak doi buat lari ala ninja konoha.

Dan semua pun cuma bisa jaw drop.

-END-

Summary :

Gelut = berantem

Kunyuk = kera

Kuso = damn

Maafin cerita nggak bermutu ini. Mungkin kalian bisa cek account ffn saya yang satu lagi 'Baekkaepsong' untuk baca cerita model begini. Cukup sekian dan terimakasih. Mind to review?


End file.
